


I'm Not Straight

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: Lance just wanted one simple thing, to let Keith know that he wasn't straight. That he, in fact, liked boys. (And really, the fact that he liked a boy who was keith had nothing to do with this.)





	I'm Not Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I had this prompt in mind and well, this happened. Also tbh this is me trying to come out?? Though i usually accdeintally out myself out with puns :P Anyway, enjoy the space gays

Lance liked boys.

His 11-year old self would have gasped and shook his head and even denied it. His 11 year old self was a liar.

Lance knew this. He liked boys and felt the same excitement as when he saw a cute girl. Now, the problem was that he wasn’t sure if others knew this.

(Others including Keith. Specially Keith. Definitely Keith.)

He just needed others to know so that Keith wouldn’t think he was just flirting with him to annoy him, as Keith once mentioned. Keith needed to know that no, Lance meant it in a gay way. Homo fully intended.

His first try on coming out to the team went as bad as Lance could have imagined it, (which he had imagined a thousand times).

His first try went something like this:

They were all debriefing after a mission, Pidge was standing next to him, and Shiro was on his other side. Keith was being all emo and hanging back and Allura was standing across from them, confident and ever so scary. They were all tired but happy because of the victory they had, but there was no doubt everyone just wanted to go to their own rooms.

And then Keith did something, Lance doesn’t remember what it was but it was hilarious because Lance remembers cracking up and finding it adorable and thinking ‘that’s gay’ to himself. But… Apparently he said it loud enough to be heard by some people.

Shiro heard him. He wasn’t amused.

(But Lance could explain that no, he wasn’t being rude because Lance was bi and he didn’t mean it to be offensive but rather related to that thing Keith did and-)

“Lance. We do not tolerate that kind of behavior.”

Shiro’s strong and firm voice made the room go silent. Allura stopped talking and Pidge turned to look at him. Keith was glaring and Hunk was very confused.

“I’m sorry, did I miss something?” Hunk asked, and Allura only nodded, confused as well.

“Is that not a word you humans use?” Allura asked. Now how the heck was Lance going to explain this to her?

“No, I mean, yes. But the word refers to same-gender attraction or the like, but some people might use it as an insult and-“-Shiro turned sharply to Lance, “that should not be happening, much less in this ship.”

“Oh yes, in Altea we also have a word for that. Though I do not see why it should be insulting.” Pidge rolled her eyes and looked at Lance.

“I’m sure Lance did not mean it that way. I’m not straight, and Lance has never insulted me. Heck, Lance is not-” Shiro gave her a look, and Pidge only rolled her eyes but stopped rambling. Lance smiled at Pidge and ruffled her hair. Shiro only stared at Pidge and let out a sigh. Hunk nodded.

Keith only watched carefully.

Lance wanted to add that he, too, was not straight. But Allura moved on and this just wasn’t the time anymore.

Keith’s gaze did linger on him for a bit longer, not that Lance noticed.

* * *

 

His second try was very close, but it failed.

“Lance, if this is going to expand on your attraction for girls, please refrain for saying anything,” Keith muttered. Lance gasped.

“I’m just saying Allura and Coran probably should hear about Earth culture, which is a bit universal, about different sexualities and orientations!”

Hunk hummed in agreement. Coran seemed only a bit interested on the actual topic, glancing from the magazine he was reading to the boys.

“I do not think it’s just an Earth thing my boys, in Altea and other planets there is usually no need to explain this.”

“Great, see Lance. We can skip this.” Keith walked out afterwards. Lance let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. Coran chuckled and hugged the boy. Hunk then sat on the opposite side and cleared his throat.

“So is there any particular reason why you really want to talk about this?”

“Hunk you know I’m bi.”

“I do.”

“Did you Coran?”

“I wasn’t supposed to think you were straight, now was I?” Lance chuckled.

“I don’t think Keith knows.”

“He doesn’t. But I’m sure he won’t get mad or something, in fact-“

“He won’t, I know that Hunk! But I just-“

Coran perked his eyebrows and the widened his eyes, hit by understanding. His mouth formed a tiny circular shape and then he shared a look with Hunk.

“I like Keith. But if do something he’ll think I’m just annoying him cause he thinks I only like girls.”

Hunk laughed.

“I’m sure Keith is not that oblivious.”

Lance hoped not.

(Keith was.)

* * *

 

His third try was directed towards Keith, because everyone sort of knew at this point and besides, this was only relevant towards Keith.

“Hey, whatcha doing buddy?” Keith glanced up from the book he was reading and found Lance standing in his doorway.

“Reading.”

“Nice, cool. So mind if I hang out with you?” Keith raised his eyebrow and then appeared to consider it for a minute before nodding and scooting over so Lance could sit in the bed with him. If he wanted. He could also sit on the floor, but Keith did not want to be rude.

Lance smiled and went right ahead to Keith’s bed and laid down, his arms underneath his head and comfortably laying on the pillow. The other boy just clutched his book tighter.

Keith wasn’t going to act like this was a big deal. (It was, it definitely was. Lance was in his room and laying in his bed and Keith was blushing, yeah he was blushing intensely.)

“So um…” Keith forgot how conversation started, usually it was Lance the one who began. Lance only let out a hum before beginning to talk.

“You know when you see a cute boy and like… you have no idea what to do with yourself?”

Keith had no idea what to say. He expected Lance to tell him about stupid stories about Pidge and Hunk. Even to fawn over Allura. Heck, even if Lance suddenly told him about his family that would have been even more expected than _this._

_This_ came in two parts.

  1. Lance liked boys too.
  2. Lance liked a certain boy who was cute.



Quiznack.

“Um, yes?”

At that Lance’s eyes seemed to sparkle and Keith just had to look away. (Don’t let Lance notice how his fingers were now fidgeting with the book.)

 “So boys?”

“Yes Keith. Boys.” Lance chuckled at Keith’s fazed look. Lance did it, Keith now knew he wasn’t straight…. But now that they were on the topic of cute boys…. He might as well just come right out and say it, who knew when another opportunity came.

“There’s this cute boy that I like.”

Keith closed the book and directed his attention towards him. He was looking down at him, since he was sitting down and Lance was spread over his bed, his legs dangling off.  Keith hope Lance wouldn’t be able to read the eagerness and anxiety he was now feeling.

“On earth?” Lance shrugged.

“He is not on earth right now.”

Great, now what the heck was Keith supposed to do with this information? He only hummed in response.

“Cool.”

“Really Keith?” He glanced back down at Lance, who was shooting him an exasperated look.

“What?”

“The cute boy I like is not on Earth. So he must be on space. And is not Hunk or Shiro. Who does that leave?”

“I don’t know Lance, who?”

Keith knew it was him. It _had_ to be him. But if Lance was just teasing him and trying to push all of his buttons, then Keith wasn’t going to give him the pleasure.

“Seriously Mullet?” Lance stood up from his position and grabbed Keith’s face, his thumbs on his cheeks. Keith widened his eyes.

“You.”

 Oh god Lance wasn’t kidding, he was being seriously right now and Keith had no idea what to say, what should he say? _Oh I’ve like you too for a while. Hey great, now I won’t have to deal with unrequited feelings!_

No, instead Keith said the worst and stupidest thing he’d ever said in his life.

“Um… that’s cool.” Lance’s mouth dropped and his hold on Keith’s face loosened.

“I take it back Keith.”

“What no, you can’t do that!” Keith grabbed Lance’s hands before they could leave his face and pulled him closer.

“I like you too.” Lance grinned.

“That’s cool.”

“God I hate you,” Keith grumbled, still he couldn’t keep the blush off his face or that loop-sided grin. His thumbs were still forming circle on Lance’s hands and his eyes were in trance with Lance’s blue ones.

“Sure you do.”

Lance then closed what little space remained and pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith’s heart skipped probably a beat or two, or maybe a thousand, he didn’t know. He did know that Lance was a pretty good kisser, despite the first awkward seconds.

After a couple more kisses, they both ended up laying on Keith’s bed, hands intertwined and Keith’s head on Lance’s neck.

He liked boys, _this_ boy, Lance thought as he pushed himself closer to plant one more kiss on Keith’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review pls!


End file.
